Talk:I Wanna Be Adored/@comment-4127080-20150726034546
So far my favorite ship in Charmed has to be Prue and Andy even if there a chance that Leo and Piper will top them.They only lasted for one season but they were so beautiful. Prue and Andy were childhood friends. They known each other since they were kids and slowly feel in love. They were each other high school sweetheart. Beginning of season 1: They drove me crazy. It was always one step foward and two steps backs for them. They reunited and decide to go where they left off in high school then they end up having sex on the first date and Prue decide that they went to fast even if she did enjoy it. Then they decide to take things slow and Andy forgot to mention that he was married before. Even if I can't take a side to this since Andy should have told Prue that he was married but then again they barely got together so I could see that it will be too soon and plus he was already divorce so it wasn't like he was cheating. As time went on she finally forgave him. They started of becoming great friends. Another thing that wasn't easy for them is that Prue is a witch and was afraid for how he would react. So she push him away many times. She even did a spell so she can have the courage to tell him the truth of being a witch and him giving her in honest answer. Since she felt she had nothing to lose because that spell made them not also to tell the truth but to forget things. When she did and didn't got the response that she wanted she was heartbroken. One of the main reason why Prandy is an OTP is the trust that Andy has in Prue. Andy is a cop and there are many times that Prue and her sisters are in the scene of the crimes and not only that but solve the crime. Andy never once think the worse in Prue like thinking that she and her sister have something to do with the crime even if he finds it weird on how Prue could solve the crime and is always there at the scene of the crime but he never once thinks the worse in Prue. Hell, there was one time when all evidence points to Prue and he had no choice but to arrested her but even then he believe her when Prue told her that she was being frame. He did everything he can to find evidence to proof that she was frame even if Prue had no proof that she was being frame. Andy only took her word for it. Later on season one: Andy found out the truth about Prue and his sister and he was more than okay with it. He didn't see Prue any less for being a witch. He still loves her even if she is a witch or not. Even if she is witch, he is more protected over her. When Prue told him to get Piper out and let her and Pheobe to deal with a demon. He refuse to leave even her and Pheobe alone to deal with the demon and wanted to be their to protect them even if he had no powers like Pheobe and Prue even if he knew that he could have gotten killed. That was a risk that he was willing to take. He gets himself suspensed from being a cop to protected Prue even if being a cop is his dream but he doesn't want to risk of people finding out about Prue and her sisters. The last episode of season one. Pheobe has a verison that Andy's dies. Prue tells Andy and tells her to stay away. Andy doesn't because he knows that if he stays away then there a chance it will be her and her sisters the one who are going to die if he doesn't do something. He sees the demon going to Prue house and tries to stop it, himself and he ends up getting killed. Which saved Pheobe and Piper because it gives them time to defend themselves. There was moment is when they were both in the afterlife made me want to cry since Andy was dead and Prue was liking dying. Andy told her to go back to her sisters and to break the time spell even if the time spell was the only thing can could bring him back to life since to will take them back to Wednesday morning and he has another chance in life but he knew if that happened then there was a high chance that Prue and his sisters were the ones who were going to die instead and he didn't wanted to take that chance. He was willing to die then have another chance of life because he didn't wanted take the chance that Prue and her sisters were the next one to die. He even told Prue to not kill the demon out of revenge because she is a good person and that he will always be with her. That gave her the courage to wake up and break the spell. If wasn't for Andy then Prue and her sisters would have died. He saved their lives even if he knew was going to die in vain. Prue waking up and seeing Andy's body broke my heart. On how she just cry next to it. Even if she is heartbroken and blames herself for is death. She knows that they will always love each other and how he will always be with her. She could still feel his presents even if he is gone.